Errores
by AZCHAN-de J. Black
Summary: Ya no te amo y quiero el divorcio, voy a ser padre-Ya veo contesto ella-quiero el 50% de nuestras propiedades.Ella jamas se imagino que  el gran empresario Gaara-sama fuera tan joven y sobre todo atractivo.Para quienes aman el GAAHINA y tambien elSASUHIN
1. Chapter 1

Nauto no es mio

Nombre: Errores

Catgoria: Three shots SASUHINA Y GAAHINA

Autora: Kensachan de J. Black

**Adevertencia: Por favor no se dejen llevar por la clasificacion, las cosas no son lo que parecen.**

* * *

******Errores******

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.  
**

En una habitacion se encontrban 2 personas teniendo una de las mas importantes conversaciones de sus vidas, fu el hombre quien hablo

**-Ya no te amo y quiero el divorcio, voy a ser padre.**

El la observo friamente imaginaba cual iba a ser su reaccion

**-ya veo-**Respondio ella como si aquello fuera una simple pregunta trivial- **Tendremos que arreglar los papeles- **hizo una pausa y luego continuo- q**uiero el 50% de nuestras propiedades.**

Por su parte el se encontraba sorprendido imagino que ella lloraria o por lo menos que preguntaria el ¿por que? Pero ella se encontraba tranquila y lo miraba a los ojos.

**-Bien es lo justo, mañana enviare a mi abogado par...-** ella no le premitio continuar.

-**Espera, yo tengo un importante contrato en puerta con la empresa Suna`s y si nos divorciaramos en este momento lo perderia, asi que sera hasta que el contrato quede finiquitado.**

EL medito sus palabras, aun seguia sorpendido ¿hasta que punto el se habia distanciado de su mujer? ¿cuando ella cambio tanto? La Hinata que el conocia estaria hecha un mar de lagrimas pidiendole explicaciones ,no la mujer que tenia en esos momentos frente a el, una mujer fria que parecia importarle poco e hecho de que **EL** la estuviera dejando.

**-Entiendo ¿cuanto tiempo tardara?-** aunque le hubiera gustado usar su tono frio al hablar, lo unico que logro fue un tono lastimero cargado de decepcion, si era egoista el queria que ella llorara y le supricara.

**-No estoy segura, el señor Gaara es alguien muy excentrico, puede que tome solo unos dias o quiza una mes o dos, pero en todo caso el divorcio sera solo un mero papel.**

**-¿que quieres decir?- **pregunto el con el seño fruncido

-**Que apartir de mañana te quiero fuera de mi vida y desde luego de esta MI casa – **ella mostraba una expresion inescrutable.

Se sintio aun mas molesto, ella lo corria a **EL**, ok era verdad que el fue quien la engaño, y fue el quien dejo embarazada a su mejor amiga de la infancia, pero aun asi no podia ignorar ese malestar en su pecho, ella lo estaba desairando.

-** ¿que te hace pensar que me ire?** - por primera vez desde que habian empesado a hablar ella mostro una emocion al funcir el seño y subir un poco su tono de voz.

**- Como te atreves- ** parecio tomar un poco de aire-** esta bien si quieres vivir aqui hazlo, pero en el juicio yo peleare esta casa,por que es mi favorita.**

Dicho esto ella dio meedia vuelta apunto de salir de la habitacion se detuvo-** desde luego no dormiremos en la misma habitacion, ten un poco de descencia y se un "caballero" , espero que cuando regrese de mi reunion tus cosas ya no esten aqui -** salio de la habitacion.

Ring, Ring Ring su celular empreso a sonar.

**- ¿Que quieres?**

**- saber como t-te fue –** la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la linea telefonica sintio su corazon deternerse mientras el tardaba en responder.

**-Bien, lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**-¡de verdad!**

**-Si te veo en el departamento – **Y colgo, no estaba de humor, era verdad ella era su mejor amiga de la infancia, habian crecido juntos y tambien se habian vuelto muy cercanos,ella siempre enamorada de el y el solo tenia ojos para Hinata, nunca la tomo en cuenta como una posible paeja, sin embargo, despues de 5 años de casados y 5 mas de novios, la pasion con Hinata se acabo, le termino aburriendo su cuerpo he inevitablemente, el siendo hombre, callo en la tentacion, no ayudo para nada el hecho de que el jamas hubiera salido con otra chica aparte de Hinata, quiza si hubiera experiementado mas, se hubiera percatado de que con el tiempo se aburriria de la misma termino sientiendo pasion por Sakura y con el tiempo ella se gano su corazon. Hace un par de semanas ella le habia dado una de las mejores noticias de su vida, estaba embarazada, algo que apesar de haber estado intentandolo con Hinata nunca embargo ahora que lo pensaba eso no era del todo malo,de haber existido un hijo jamas habria tenido el valor de dejarla por Sakura.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

* * *

***:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:***

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.  
**

**-Ya no te amo y quiero el divorcio, voy a ser padre-** Cuando hinata uchiha escucho esas palabras sintio su corazon partirce en mil pedasos, ella ya lo sospechaba, ese llamado sexto sentido de la esposa se lo habia dicho, cuando llegaba con el olor de otra mujer un olor a cerezo que tristemente ella conocia muy bien "Sakura" Hinata sabia perfectamente que Sakura siempre habia amado a Sasuke, pero el jamas la habia visto de esa manera o eso creyo las primeras veces.

Sin embargo mas y mas señales aparecieron, el ya no le hacia el amor, ya no le hablaba por telefono durante el dia, cosa que el siempre habia hecho para serciorarse que su esposa se encontraba se opuso cuando ella le dijo que se hiria a trabajar de tiempo completo ,cosa a la cual el de antaño se opuso con todas sus fuerzas diciendo que si ella trabajaba lo iba a descuidar y claro no queria a cientos de hombres babendo por ella.

Incluso en una ocasion ella llego a ponerse uno de esos trajes atrevidos y lo espero en la cama, cuando el la vio solo desvio la mirada y se puso a dormir, JAMAS se habia sentido tan humillada, con el tiempo fue un desaire tras otro, y poco a poco el RESPETO que le tenia a Sasuke fue desapareciendo, sin embargo su amor seguia ahi intacto, por que ella si creyo en las palabras que habian pronunciado en el altar.

Pero ella tambien debia reconcoer algo muy importante, Sasuke queria tener una docena de hijos mas que nada, en el mundo y aunque lo habian intentado, ella jamas habia quedado embarazada, cuando fue al medico el solamente le dijo que todo estaba bien, que ella no tenia ningun problema, era fertil, que siguieran intentandolo y con el tiempo tendrian un que nunca llego a pasar.

Por otro lado al escuchar esas palabras, desperto en ella la furia y a su vez su orgullo Hyuga, ella no se dejaria pisotear por el, no le demostraria cuanto le afectaban esas palabras, seria como mostraria sus emociones y asi fue.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

* * *

***:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:***

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Una vez salio de la casa y habiendo arrancado el automovil comenzo a llorar, lloraba de frustracion, de coraje, dolor y odio, si por que el habia sido capas de despertar ese sentimiento en ella.

Y el tiempo paso

_**2 semanas despues  
**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.  
**_

Hinata y sasuke se evitaban a mas no poder, vivian en la misma casa claro, pero ahora cada quien vivia vidas separadas, por un lado Sasuke pasaba mucho tiempo con Sakura, no podia evitar sentirse furioso con hinata.

Hinata, evitaba a Sasuke, tenia miedo de verlo y que el se percatara de que todo esto la habia afectado mucho mas de lo que ella deseaba admitir.

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**4 semanas despues  
**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

Sasuke casi no la veia en casa,ya que ella lo evitaba ademas de que el tenia importantes contratos que finiquitar,la idea de Hinata de dar fin a su matrimonio despues de hacer grandes alianzas habia sido estupenda cosa que el jamas admitiria frente a ella, sin embargo muy a su pesar la habia empesado a extrañarla, se reunia todas las noches con Sakura tenian sexo y despues hablaban de cosas triviales era una rutina.

Hianata aun evitaba a su esposo, le extrañaba horrores pero, tenia que hacerse a la idea de que lo iba a perder, sabia perfectamente que el llegaba todas las madrugadas,sabia que el habia estado con ELLA, y su corazon habia empresado tambien a guardar mucho mas coraje y recentimieto hacia el cada dia que pasaba.

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**6 semanas despues  
**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

Era navidad, iba a pasarla con sus amigos y su hermana, se encontraba en ese momento en un centro comercial tratando de ayar los mejores regalos para sus 3 personas especiales. Ya que no habia tenido tiempo de buscarlos ya que habia gastado todo su tiempo tratando de hacer esa alianza con el señor Gaara-sama, quien jamas tenia tiempo de reunirse con ella.

Y fue ahi en el centro comercial donde los vio el iba sonriendo y ella feliz de su brazo estaban dentro de una tienda de sintio morir al ver lo feliz , le estaba regalando a Ella la sonrisa que hace unos años atras solo le dedicaba a Hinata, ademas el vientre de sakura ya era notorio.

Esa navidad fue la peor de todas, Kiba,Hanabi Y Shino se la pasaron consolandola.A la mañana siguiente desperto mas tranquila, habia soñado con su madre muerta quien le habia dicho que fuera feliz, que olvidara Sasuke, que habia alguien mas en el mundo para ella tomo la decision de olvidarlo, firmaria el contrato y despues le daria el divorcio, se disculpo con sus amigos y con su madre quien incluso habia tenido que regresar del mas halla para hacerla entrar en razon.

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**3 meses despues  
**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

Despues de haber intentado contra viento y marea por fin tenia una reunion con el famoso Gaara-sama, le habia costado mucho siempre la atendian sus hermanos Temari o habia puesto el mejor vestido que tenia, habia ido al salon temprano y llevado a una peinadora profesonal. Era su oportunidad, en esa cena esperaba poder firmar el contrato esa misma noche.

Cuando llego al restaurante, y le indicaron en cual mesa la estaba esperando, se dirigio rapidamente a encontrarse con el famoso empresario. Sin embargo jamas se imagino que el gran empresario Gaara-sama fuera tan joven, a siemple vista se veia que el era unos 5 años mas joven que ella,pero realmente atractivo, por primera vez en su vida (excluyendo a Sasuke) habia sentido latir su corazon estrepitosamente.

**- Tome asiento-** el se habia puesto de pie y habia movido una silla para que ella se sentara, y asi lo hizo.

**- Hinata Uchiha, mucho gusto señor. Salubaku-sama**

-**Solo dime Gaara , por favor- **y sonrio, la sonrisa mas hermosa que ella podria haber imaginado, sin dudarlo ella le contesto de la misma forma, y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Esa noche cenaron y hablaron de muchas cosas, ambos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que olvidaron totalmente la razon inicial por la cual se habian reunido.

* * *

***:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:***

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Esa misma noche Sasuke se encontraba en casa, el no habia ido al lado de Sakura ya que ella habia quedado con su amiga Ino, cuando habia visto salir a Hinata se quedo anonadado se veia hermosa, y por un momento le hizo latir el corazon , recordo esa emocion de antaño y desde luego recordo cuanto lo habia enloquecido en aquellos tiempos.

Ella habia pasado sin siquiera verlo mientras el aun nervioso como un chiquillo se habia quedado sin palabras.

Esa noche para desgracia de Sasuke habia recordado por que la amaba y tambien ese viejo sentimiento habia empesado a renacer y junto con el miles de dudas.

Lo que el no sabia era que esa misma noche Hinata no solo habia logrado impresionarlo a el, no ella habia robado el corazon de un pelirojo, que estaba acostumbrado a siempre tener lo que deseaba.

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

* * *

Mie**ntras mas comentarios tenga mas rapido subo la segunda parte :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no es mío

Nombre: Errores

Catgoria: Three shots SASUHINA Y GAAHINA

Autora: Kensachan de J. Black

**Advertencia: Por favor no se dejen llevar por la clasificación, las cosas no son lo que parecen.**

******Errores******

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**6 meses**

_***Hinata***_

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido desde esa cena con Gaara, ella había empezado a salir con él, al principio solo existía las excusa de la alianza, sin embargo después de la 3er cita solo salían sin ningún pretexto.

Ella está feliz, el era atento, amable y sobre todo sensual, no iba a negarlo ese pelirrojo despertaba en ella deseo, y pero lo más importante la había hecho sentir nuevamente atractiva. Después de aquellas humillaciones a causa de Sasuke. Era consciente de la diferencia de edad, 5 años y aun era casada, sabía que quizá el solo buscaba una aventura, no podía negarlo, ese hombre la hacía perder el piso, en una ocasión se encontraba en la oficina del pelirrojo, hablando de la alianza y al minuto siguiente sin saber cómo, el ya la había acorralado y la besaba presuroso, ella solo se estaba dejando llevar, se sentía feliz y **casi**… completa, sabía que no era el momento, aun tenía miedo de volver a enamorarse, sin embargo una parte de su corazón empezaba a enamorarse de Gaara.

***Sasuke***

El ya casi no pasaba a su "casa". Las cosas con sakura no iban bien, al principio todo era maravilloso se sentía renovado, feliz al lado de ella, cada vez que veía su abultado vientre se sentía orgulloso, ese era su hijo y ella era su mujer. Sin embargo no podía seguirse mintiendo, Sakura y el no tenían tema de conversación, ella era un poco "hueca" no podía hablar de política o de ciencia con ella, tampoco de los contratos entre las empresas, con ella solo podía platicar de cosas triviales, cosa muy diferente a cuando estaba con Hinata, con ella podía platicar de infinidad de cosas, ella era mucho más culta. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era el hecho de que en lugar de olvidara cada día pensaba mas en ella, la extrañaba.

En una ocasión decidió ir a su vieja casa y ver a Hinata, entro ya muy de noche, lo suficiente para haber dejado a Sakura perdidamente dormida (después de una cansada noche de sexo) y lo suficiente mente temprano para poder hablar con Hinata antes de que esta se fuera a dormir.

Sin embargo las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, y si, Sasuke llego antes a su vieja casa sin embargo, al llegar se encontró con una escena de lo más desagradable, Hinata estaba con un joven pelirrojo en la tenía entre lo que parecía ser el auto del joven y su cuerpo mientras la besaba con mucha pasión , su sangre empezó a hervir, apretó los puños justo en el momento en que vio como ese hombre bajaba sus manos solo para tocar las caderas de **su** esposa, pero ese coraje se convirtió en decepción cuando vio como Hinata se arqueaba para acercarse más al joven el cual como respuesta deslizo una mano y por debajo de la cortísima falda que llevaba su esposa… Ya no pudo seguir viento, justo cuando iba a exigir que se detuvieran, su celular empezó a vibrar, molesto vio quien era y dio media vuelta, sin volver a ver a la pareja.

***Gaara***

Tenía un mes de haber conocido a Hinata Uchiha, y desde el momento en que la vio, le encanto, se dijo a si mismo que ella estaría en su cama, sin importar que fuera casada, o mayor en edad que él, ella seria suya.

O por lo menos esos fueron sus pensamientos al principio, sin embargo al conocerla, por primera vez en su vida se enamoro, había tenido muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida pero ella era diferente. Lucharía por ella. No importaba el método que tuviera que usar ella seria suya en cuerpo y alma.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**7 meses**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

El contrato estaba firmado, Hinata suspiro, mientras veía el papel. Por fin podría divorciarse sentía nostalgia, y confundida, no había vuelto a ver a sasuke desde hace meses la ultima vez lo vio muy feliz junto a su nueva familia. Ahora ella tenía miedo ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo viera cara a cara? ¿Volvería a caer enamorada del? Por otra parte en este tiempo Gaara había entrado cada vez mas y mas en su corazón podía decir que estaba enamorada de Gaara, pero quizá también de…..no, ya no, no podía se lo había prometido a su madre en ese sueño, ella sería feliz y olvidaría a sasuke Jamás rompería una promesa ese era su camino en la vida.

Por otro lado hace un par de días le había contado a Gaara todo lo relacionado a Sasuke, Gaara la había escuchado con paciencia la había a poyado y desde luego había agilizado todo para que el contrato quedara firmado cuanto antes.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la sala de sus nueva casa viendo televisión Sakura hacia la cena cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar, vio la pantalla y tuvo un mal presentimiento, Hinata no se había puesto en contacto con él en todo este tiempo, el que lo hiciera ahora solo significaba una cosa, Divorcio.

-Sasuke ya eh firmado la alianza, mi abogado te visitara mañana en tu oficina lee el cuerdo y si estas conforme fírmalo. Si no ya hablaremos después.

Colgó, no le dio tiempo siquiera de hablar, se sintió furioso, consigo mismo, por haber cometido tantos errores, había olvidado su amor por hinata había embarazado a Sakura, incluso creyó amarla, había lastimado a hinata, de eso estaba seguro ya que en una ocasión el había llegado temprano a casa ya que sakura estaba de un humor insoportable, había escuchado sollozos y la había visto Hinata lloraba por el lloraba y decía su nombre. Sin embargo como todo un cobarde había fingido nunca haberla visto. Amaba a Hinata con esos meses separados se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo sin embargo ahora estaba ese sujeto, según sus investigaciones se llama Gaara, lo aborrecía, pero más se aborrecía a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Por ser un cobarde y ver como un extraño cada día que pasaba se robaba mas y mas a la única mujer que el amaba. Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero estaba por otro lado su hijo, y Sakura, después de todo ella lo único que había hecho fue amarlo y aun lo hacía. Tenía que pensar que hacer.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y que dijo?- esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Oh Gaara no pensé que estuvieras aquí- se acerco a él y le sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

-Dime- dijo en tono serio, ella sabía que él era poco expresivo, y estaba ansioso.

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien le dije que mañana ira el abogado a verlo, llevara los papeles.

Solo obtuvo como respuesta un apasionado beso del pelirrojo.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**N/A**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me han puesto muy feliz, No me queda nada más que darles las gracias por tomarse un tiempo de leer mis gracias espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Y ya saben entre más comentarios más rápido subo la ultima parte.**


	3. Chapter 3 Final

Naruto no es mío

Nombre: Errores

Categoría: Three shots SASUHINA Y GAAHINA

Autora: Kensachan de J. Black

**Advertencia: Por favor no se dejen llevar por la clasificación, las cosas no son lo que parecen.**

******Errores******

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**ULTIMA PARTE**

Esa noche fue la pero para Sasuke, se debatió a si mismo que debía hacer, y llego a la conclusión de que estaba en esa situación por haber sido un egoísta y jamás haber pensado en los demás, no podía dejar a su hijo sin un padre, y decirle a sakura que no se divorciaría de hinata solo podría poner en vida la vida de su hijo, tendría que seguir firme con la decisión que había tomado, se divorciaría a pesar de todo, aun sabiendo que amaba a Hinata.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Al día siguiente firmo los papeles, no puedo evitar sentirse triste al saber que todo lazo con Hinata había sido cortado por él.

Más culpable se sintió al llegar a casa y ver a sakura esperarle con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes llenos de amor. Un amor que EL no se merecía.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Por su parte esa noche Hinata se encontraba en la comodidad de su casa cuando recibió los papeles que ya habían sido firmados por Sasuke se sintió triste. pesar de que ella tenía a Gaara, pesar de que ella se había jurado olvidarlo y lo había prometido, no pudo evitar llorar, lloro toda la noche preguntándose que había hecho mal ¿Por qué él la había dejado de amar?¿ella era una mujer fácil de borrar? Y sola se contesto esa pregunta, si lo era ya que él había firmado sin dudar.

_**Un día después**_

Hinata no había querido ir a trabajar ese día, ni tampoco había tenido ánimos de ir a visitar a Gaara como lo hacia todos los viernes. Así que solo decidió llamarle, le conto que ya era oficialmente libre y que lo vería en su casa para cenar.

Una vez terminada la llamada fue directo a su botiquín, tenía que buscar esas gotas especiales que eran capaces de quitar el rojo de los ojos y también esa crema que desinflamaba los parpados, tenía varias horas pare verse "normal" y recibir a su novio.

Pero contrario a lo que ella hubiera imaginado, con el paso de las horas su corazón se fue calmando al igual que sus sentimientos. Para cuando llego el pelirrojo ella ya se encontraba no solo bien físicamente si no que emocionalmente también. Al verlo sonreír seductoramente sus dudas se fueron despareciendo lentamente.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor, es verdad Hinata dudo un poco al principio pero al ver los ojos de Gaara se sintió segura ya que vio en el mas grande y absoluto amor. Por otra parte el quedo maravillado con ella la amo y esa misma noche el decidió, su vida como Casanova había terminado y que ella sería su única compañera de por vida, estaba ENAMORADO como jamás en su vida y lucharía por hacerla feliz. La defendería de su padre y de todo el mundo, esa noche había nacido un nuevo Gaara.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

_**9 meses después**_

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Hinata estaba totalmente sorprendida, tenía entre sus manos una prueba de embarazo, era positivo, estaba embarazada de Gaara y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el pelirrojo.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Sasuke veía como su esposa amamantaba a Itachi su hijo de un mes, adoraba a su hijo quien era una réplica exacta del, no había sacado nada de su madre. Sakura se esmeraba día con día en ser la esposa perfecta en ser la madre ideal siempre atenta a él y al bebe.

Sabía que debía ser feliz, sin embargo no lo era, era desdichado y solo él era el culpable, ya se había resignado. Tenía que hacer feliz a su mujer y a su hijo.

Lo que él no sabía era que nada lo había reparado para lo que iba a ver esa misma noche.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Hinata había ido a la oficina de Gaara ya que tenía que hablar con el cuanto antes, entro sin esperar a que Matsuri la secretaria de Gaara le avisara al pelirrojo.

-¿Que pasa Matsuri?-pregunto distraído revisando unos papeles.

- Estoy embarazada- dijo con el corazón hecho un puño, el pelirrojo dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo y a volteo a ver, se sintió feliz, la noticia lo había sorprendido, no había que negarlo pero aun así lo hacía feliz

- ¿Estas segura?- se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta al ver cruzar un deje de tristeza por el rostro de su amada.

-¿no lo quieres verdad?- se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió a abrazarla no quería que se hiciera una idea errónea.

**-Claro que si ser padre de un hijo contigo seria lo más mejor que me podría pasar-** sintió como ella relajaba y correspondía a su abrazo

**-Si estoy segura 5 pruebas de embarazo positivas lo confirman.**

Se sintió eufórico y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era hacerla suya ahí mismo, y así lo hizo.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Esa misma tarde después de acomodar sus ropas y ponerse presentables salieron de la oficina del pelirrojo, cosa que sorprendió a su secretaria el jamás salía antes de su hora de comida, pero al verlo noto que tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

**-No voy a regresar hasta cargo de lo demás**-dijo sin mirarla ya que el solo miraba a su acompañante quien iba sonrojada a su lado.

**-Hai**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Ese mismo día, fueron a comer a un restaurante muy exclusivo, Hinata jamás se espero que al comer su pastel mordiera algo duro y que ese **"algo"** fuera nada más ni nada menos que un anillo, volteo a ver a Gaara interrogativa, el solo sonrió y mientras tomaba el anillo y lo ponía en su mano le preguntaba

**-¿Hinata quieres casarte conmigo?-** como respuesta obtuvo el beso apasionado de aun ahora ya prometida.

**-¿estas seguro que quieres casarte con una mujer 5 años mayor que tú?**- pregunto fingiendo estar seria, ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-**Sabes la respuesta-** Dijo sonriente.

**- sí, lo sé, solo quería confirmarlo**.

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados en sí mismos que no se dieron cuenta de que más atrás un pelinegro y una pelirosa habían presenciado la escena, Sakura se sentía aliviada al ver que por fin Hinata era feliz, se había sentido terriblemente culpable al "quitarle" a sasuke pero, que mas podía hacer ella siempre lo había amado.

Por otro lado el moreno apretaba los puños fuertemente **SU** hinata **SU** mujer estaba besándose con otro hombre, su sangre hervía, el la amaba, y ella ya lo había olvidado, no pudo contenerse y se acerco a la mesa.

**-Me olvidaste muy rápido no es así**- dijo con un tono cargado de furia, que sorprendió a las dos mujeres.

**- Me imagino que tu eres su ex marido-** dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie- un hombre que no supo valorar a **MI **hime, pero que gracias a eso yo la pude conocer – Dijo sonriente, pero no era una sonrisa alegre más bien era desafiante.

**-H-Hina-t-ta-** tartamudeo sakura insegura de hablarle a la oji perla después de haber ocasionado que sasuke la dejara no había tenido el valor de hablarle a su vieja amiga**- yo.. Yo espero que seas feliz**.

Por su parte Hinata seguía sin reaccionar, el ver a Sasuke la había sorprendido, el tono que él había usado la había hecho sentir por un momento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si ella le hubiera estado siendo infiel a él, sin embargo la aparición de la pelirosa la hizo regresar a la realidad, la pelirosa cargaba a un bebe y no pudo evitar sentirse triste al ver que ese bebe era una réplica exacta de su ex marido, un hijo que ella jamás le pudo dar. Al sentir como gaara la tomaba de la cintura recuperó la compostura.

**-gracias Haruno-** la pelirosa no se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido sabía que su vieja amistad con Hinata se había roto**- y respondiendo a tu pregunta Sasuke, si te eh olvidado, ahora si nos permiten, ¿no vamos Gaara?**

**-Vámonos-**la tomo de la mano y salieron de restaurante.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Ese acontecimiento no afecto demasiado a los recién comprometidos, sin embargo fue una historia totalmente diferente para la otra pareja, esa noche Sasuke estallo en furia, y desafortunadamente sakura sufrió las consecuencias, el no aguanto más y le dijo que no la amaba que se había quedado a su lado por el niño. Y se marcho de casa. Ambos sabían que el volvería, sin embargo las cosas **jamás** serian iguales.

Ella por su parte lloro tristemente esa noche, y recordó lo que su madre le había dicho aquella ocasión cuando le confesó su amorío con el Uchiha

- hija, piensa bien lo que haces ya que **una mujer jamás será feliz con un amor que ha sido robado** y eso querida mía es lo que tú has hecho.

En su momento ella se enojo con su madre eh incluso dejo de hablarle pero ahora por fin comprendía que era verdad.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

_**24 meses después**_

El tiempo había pasado…A Sasuke se lo había encontrado un par de veces y esas dos veces cada una fue peor que la otra, sabía que él no era feliz con Sakura y había podido ver como su ex amiga tampoco era feliz.

**FLASH BACK**

Hinata estaba en el centro comercial viendo ropita de bebe cuando al girarse se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Sakura quien traía a su pequeño hijo, y Hinata a su vez traía al pequeño Gaara, ambas se sorprendieron al verse, Sakura simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir media palabra y aunque fue solo por un momento Hinata pudo ver los ojos hinchados de Sakura, su rostro triste y demacrado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Regreso a la realidad al escuchar como su amado pelirrojo la llamaba

-Hinata ayúdame es mas complicado de lo que pensé- ella solo soltó una carcajada se encontraba feliz viendo como su actual marido traba inútilmente de ponerle un pañal a su bebe un niño idéntico en todo a su padre excepto en la nariz, la nariz era de ella.

-Ya deberías de haberlo dominado amor, ya que lo harás tú desde ahora jajaja

- No, no ,no mejor contratare a una niñera- Hinata dejo de reír.

-Sabes que esa idea no me agrada, ya hemos hablado de esto y yo quiero cuidar sola a mi hij..- fue interrumpida por su esposo quien al fin había podido poner el pañal y traía al bebe en brazos.

-peroHina sabes que si contratamos una niñera tendremos más tiempo para nosotros y- volteo a ver a su pequeño quien le devolvió la mirada a su padre mientras sonreía- no olvides que tenemos que darle un hermanito a Junior- termino con una sonrisa picara que Hinata adoraba.

-bien eso lo podemos platicar después señor por ahora, tenemos que apurarnos, mis amigos están ansioso de ver a Gaara chan- dijo ella tomando de los brazos de Gaara al bebe.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero sabes que ese Inuzuka no termina por caerme del todo bien-cruzado de brazos y con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-Vamos después de este tiempo aun sigues igual- sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo- si te portas bien esta noche te daré un regalo- dijo coquetamente y después salió dejado a un Gaara con una enorme sonrisa, vaya que se portaría bien de eso no cabía la menor duda.

FIN

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

N/a

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, primero que nada una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora (En compensación les traigo 9 páginas en Word) lo que sucedió es que en mi país se celebro el Bicentenario del inicio de la independencia de México, y pues cortesía de eso nos dieron un lindo puente vacacional, y para mi gran suerte el martes siguiente terminando el puente tuvimos una práctica en la escuela al interior de la republica así que no estuve en mi estado además de esta regresamos hasta el viernes de esta semana. Como verán anduve de Gira "Artística" jajá .

De nuevo mil gracias y sé que abra quienes deseaban un Sasuhina pero como verán en desimer **Advertencia: "Por favor no se dejen llevar por la clasificación, las cosas no son lo que parecen." **Estaba haciendo referencia precisamente a esto.

Además de que quería hacer una historia con una moraleja y esa es:

**Una mujer jamás será feliz con un amor que ha sido robado**

Yo soy fiel creyente de que en esta vida todo lo que se hace se paga de una u otra manera, por ahí dicen no hagas a otros lo que no quieran que te hagan.

Finalmente me despido de ustedes esperando mis locuras hayan sido de su agrado. Y por cierto me encantaría se metieran a mi perfil y votaran por una pareja para mi siguiente historia. Está en la parte de arriba de mi perfil y dice (poll) ahí es la encuesta.

Mil gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
